HERMIONES' MISTAKE
by randmrule
Summary: Hermione receives a letter. Bashing of HG,RW and AD.


_**HERMIONES' MISTAKE**_

 **A/N: After reading broomstick flyers stories, the ones about Hermione being a total bitch to Harry sixth year, only to realize her mistake and apologize. Harry after a short tantrum forgives her. The last one I read is "Please Believe Me", while reading I thought it was just a little to forgiving of Harry or I should say Hermione got off easy. So this one shot came into being.**

 **A/N2: BTW please read the works of the above mentioned author. They were an amazing writer. Regardless how I feel about the forgiveness issue.**

The whole trip from Hogwarts to Kings Cross Harry sat alone in his compartment silently fuming. Hermione never returned from the "prefects meeting" she went to with his supposed best mate Ron. He thought 'Is this really the end of us'. He deiced then and there to write a letter.

Hermione Granger exited the train looking for her parents when a third year girl from her house handed her a letter with a hateful glare. The so called brightest witch of her age looked confused. She then looked at the letter and recognized the untidy scrawl of her best friend. She also noted what looked like tear drops smearing the ink in places. As she was about to open the letter her mum called for her. Putting the letter in her purse she left with her parents. Not once did she comprehend why Harry wrote her a letter instead of talking to her.

Once in the backseat of her fathers' BMW and buckled, she took the letter out to read. Barely beginning it had her in tears. By the time she finished she was outright bawling. Concerned about her daughter Samantha Granger gently took the letter from her daughters' hand and began to read the parchment that made the always logical smart girl cry the way she was. It read:

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _You were once upon a time my absolute best friend in the world, both magical and muggle. At times my only friend. As well as being my friend you WERE the love of my life. I would have gladly taken a killing curse to the face for you. You have no doubt noticed the past tense form of the words "were" and "would have". That is not a mistake for that is truly how I now feel. In honor of the relationship, that of friends, I will tell you how you went from being my best friend and love of my life to something I wouldn't wish on my relatives. It all started after you were released from the hospital wing you began to withdraw from me. Then that summer the only thing I received from you was not a letter but a short note saying you had no news. Here I am sitting in hell that is Durzkaban grieving for the only father figure I have known and all I warrant is a note! Really a note that's it? I know that the great Albus too many names Dumbledore told you not to write, I figured you being as smart as I thought you were you would've found a way. I mean how many times did your brain figure out ways to get around the rules during our adventures? Alas that was not the case was it. I was at least willing to forgive you for that when I got to headquarters only to find you and Ron sitting close on his bed talking. When I walked in what did you do but blush and jump up like I caught you snogging. That by the way was clue number one. You then proceeded to give me a short hug as though anything more would make the red headed former best mate of mine jealous. All I got after that were platitudes from everyone, including you. That and a triumphant smile from Ron as though he'd won. Clue number two that was._

 _When the order finally got enough people we went to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies. It was there I saw Malfoy being the sneaky little ferret he is and followed him. However, when I relayed this to my supposed two best friends I get called paranoid and being told I am seeing conspiracies when there were none. If you have guessed that was clue number three you are correct._

 _Then came sixth year and I foolishly thought being back at school, back at this wondrous place of learning you would be back to normal. I was of course sadly mistaken. Finding out I was able to take potions I jumped at the chance because I would need a N.E.W.T from potions to fulfil my dream of being an Auror. As I didn't have a book I had to use that blasted school copy that got your knickers in a twist. I tried, so many time I tried to explain I was following instructions in the book that just happened to be better than the "official" instructions only to be called a cheat by none other than the girl that I had loved more than life. That would be clue number four if you want to keep count._

 _Clue number five: I know you and Ron weren't together as he was snogging Lavender in the common room in front of everyone. I figured I was wrong when at headquarters. I thought I misread the signs that you fancied the baboon. Only I obviously didn't, judging by the look on your face when we entered the scene of Ron and Lavender and everything that followed. From me trying to comfort you and you conjuring and sending those birds after him. The jealousy I felt coming off of you in waves was another that told me my initial impression was right: you fancied the bloke that made you cry so many times. It broke my heart it did, seeing you pine for that senseless pig._

 _Still holding onto the smallest hope for an "us" I boarded the train expecting to clear the air between us. Possibly telling you how I feel. As we get closer to London and I have not seen you since we found a compartment, the small hope died a painful death. I have no idea what you two were doing and honestly the answer would probably kill me. You should know I know that the prefects meeting wouldn't take the entire trip. So I was left alone again, abandoned for the freak I am. While alone I couldn't stop imagining you two snogging or worse. I give up Hermione. I only hope you know what you are doing and are happy with your chosen. Clue six by the by._

 _I close this letter saying only good bye and good luck._

 _Regretfully not yours,_

 _Lord Harry James Potter_

Telling Thomas to turn the car around to go back to the station hoping to catch Harry before he left Samantha began questioning Hermione.

"What in the world possessed you to treat the boy you confessed to loving this way" Samantha asked angrily.

"Mum I don't know, I thought if I treated him like that I wouldn't love him. That I wouldn't get my heart broke. There is a prophecy saying he might die, so I thought it would hurt less if when died I didn't love him. So I chased after the one boy I knew I could not love yet thought I could."

"So you tried to logic your way out of love?"

"Yes and it didn't work."

"Were you and that weasel boy snogging the whole way back or do I need to kill him because you did more?"

"I never did anything with Ronald."

"Then why was Harry alone the whole train ride?"

"After the prefects meeting we had to calm and comfort the small children crying about the headmaster."

"That took 6 hours?" Samantha looked incredulously at her daughter as if seeing her for the first time. Thomas also looked at his daughter as though he didn't know her.

"Most of it yeah. Then Ronald talked me into visiting with Ginny and Neville and I lost track of time. I thought I would see him on the platform but I didn't" Hermione tried.

"When we get to the station, if you find him I hope you get a chance to tell him what a colossal idiot you have been. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't believe you. I know I almost don't and I raised you" her mother said while her father agreed and added "I actually don't."

Hermione cried harder after that.

Harry left the platform to find no one on the other side. 'Figures' he thought to himself and sat at one of the benches with his head down. 'I'm always alone.'

Fin

 **A/N: If there is any interest I might write the next scene. As always please review. Thanks!**


End file.
